Forbidden Blood
by Moonglow
Summary: Courtney discovers a new person in her and Jason's life...while at the same time things get heated with Ric. There's blood running throughout PC...how far will Ric and Sonny go? Who will be endangered? Who will be left breathless?
1. Default Chapter

A.N- Hey you guys! I am a huge Journey fan so I am writing a story based mostly on them! Has some other twists and turns, but you will find that out later. I hope you guys like this so far…  
Courtney lay awake, with love twinkling strongly throughout her eyes, as she watched Jason sleep comfortably with her in his arms. Courtney released a slight sigh that awoke Jason, and he quickly met his eyes with hers.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" He quickly asked as he placed his hand gently upon her face, wiping her long blond hair from her eyes.  
  
  
"Absolutely nothing," she replied. "Everything is right when you're here next to me." Jason's face grew gentle as he wrapped his arm around her body, and held her tightly in his arms.  
  
  
"I will always be here for you. You never have to worry about that. No one will ever come between us." Jason whispered. Courtney released herself from Jason and looked deeply into his calming, beautiful blue eyes.  
  
  
"Even Sonny?" She questioned. Jason eyes drifted to the ceiling for a moment before he responded.  
  
  
"Sonny will understand how much we love each other. He will agree to it." He insisted.  
  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Courtney asked with uncertainty in her eyes. Jason gently kissed her forehead and didn't hesitate a moment with her inquiry.  
  
  
"He will."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Courtney are you okay?" Courtney and Carly were in middle of discussing Jason and their future when Courtney rushed quickly to the bathroom. Once she had returned, Carly looked deeply concerned and greeted Courtney as she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Courtney replied as she slowly brushed passed Carly and sat down comfortably on the couch. "I probably just ate something bad for breakfast. It's no big deal." Carly's face changed automatically into a wide grin.  
  
  
"Or…" She began as she rested herself next to Courtney on the couch.   
  
  
"Or what, Carly?" Courtney asked as she held her nauseated stomach.   
  
  
"Or you're pregnant."   
  
  
Courtney eyed Carly in disbelief as Carly revealed nothing but excitement.  
  
  
"No, Carly." Courtney shot back as she quickly rose from the couch and paced throughout the pent house, which she shared with Jason.  
  
  
"Oh, why not Courtney? Morning sickness, that's one of the first stages. Did you, you know, miss something this month?"  
  
  
Courtney stopped pacing and stood still as she starred unbelievably at Carly. "What?" Carly yelped. "So, you're telling me that there's no possible way you could be pregnant?" Carly inquired as she looked knowingly at Courtney. Courtney's expression grew more serious.  
  
  
"Well, I guess it could be possible, but-"  
  
  
"Let's go!" Carly demanded as she, too, rose from the couch, quickly grabbed her purse and headed straight for the door. "Let's go," she repeated.  
  
  
Courtney stuttered a few uncertain words before she replied.  
  
  
"Where?"   
  
  
"We're going to get you a pregnancy test." Carly explained as she rushed over to Courtney and grabbed her gently around the arm and physically encouraged her out the door.  
  
  
"Fine, Carly, but you can't tell Jason about this until we know, or in case…I mean if I were…" Carly let out a slight laugh.  
  
  
"Fine, I won't say anything. Besides, that's your job to tell him he's going to be a daddy. Ugh, it will be great Courtney. My baby and your baby will be great friends. They can play together. And they will grow up and be best friends." Courtney let out a little laugh as she watched Carly light up at the thought.   
  
  
"Can we go now, please?" Courtney pleaded.  
  
  
"Oh! Yeah, of course." Carly replied as she let out one last wide grin and walked out the door. 


	2. 2

When Courtney and Carly returned from their trip to the corner drug store, Jason was there to greet them. Courtney casually hid the bag which contained the pregnancy test and greeted Jason with a warm smile.   
  
  
"Hey," Jason spoke as he raised his chin quickly in the air. He looked the two women over before continuing. "What are you two up to?" Carly smiled innocently at Jason, and gave Courtney a slight nudge.  
  
  
"Oh, nothing important. Just took a little walk with Courtney." Carly explained nodding slightly at Jason.   
  
  
"Oh. Good." Jason responded. He headed towards Courtney and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. "You two have fun?" He asked, but kept his eyes focused clearly on Courtney.   
  
  
"Yeah, you know. We just…walked." Courtney stuttered uncomfortably.  
  
  
"Anyway, Jas," Carly began to break the tension. "I promised Courtney she could say hello to Michael before he left to his friends."   
  
  
"Okay. I have to be somewhere anyway." Jason said as he returned his attention to Courtney. "I will be back later." Courtney said nothing but just nodded her head slowly, and watched as Jason left their pent house.   
  
  
"Alright, let's get down to business." Carly demanded as she grabbed the bag from Courtney's grip and revealed the pregnancy test. Carly smiled excitedly as she handed Courtney the box.   
  
  
"Carly, were you scared?" Courtney questioned as her voice softened to a low whisper.  
  
  
"Scared of the results? Yes, but scared of the thought of raising a baby with Sonny for the rest of our lives, not at all. You have no reason at all to be worried, Courtney. You and Jason will be wonderful, loving parents, and this baby will be brought in the world with nothing but love and acceptance. Trust me, if you are pregnant, once you feel it kick for the first time, hold it for the first time, and hear it say mama for the first time, everything will change." Carly explained. Courtney could see the love she felt towards her own children, and her heart began to soften and she could now feel the excitement Carly has been freely showing all along. Carly gave Courtney a comforting hug. "Go see for sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Courtney returned from the bathroom about 5 minutes later, Carly quickly rose from the couch and looked carefully at Courtney. Courtney's face revealed nothing but hurt and disappointment.   
  
  
"Hunny, I'm so sorry." Carly began as she sprinted over to where Courtney was standing. "One day it will happen. I promise you. One day." Carly promised as she attempted to hug Courtney but quickly stopped when she saw a wide grin spread quickly over Courtney's face.  
  
  
"What is it?" Carly inquired, looking rather confused and uncertain.  
  
  
"Nothing," Courtney began. "Except…I'm pregnant." Courtney added as she began laughing and smiling uncontrollably, and a tear rolled slowly down her cheek. "I'm pregnant!" She repeated with more force and ecstasy when she noticed Carly's shocked expression.   
  
  
"Oh my God," Carly stammered. "I knew it. Courtney, this is amazing. Congratulations!" Carly yelped as she wrapped her arms tightly around Courtney in a congratulating hug. When she finally released her, Carly looked cautiously at Courtney. "Now you get to inform the father-to-be." 


	3. 3

WHEN JASON ARRIVED HOME LATER THAT NIGHT, CARLY HAD ALREADY LEFT THE PENT HOUSE, BUT COURTNEY REMAINED WAITING FOR HIS RETURN.  
  
  
"HEY." JASON GREETED COURTNEY AS HE REMOVED HIS LEATHER COAT AND PLACED IT NICELY ON THE COUCH WHERE COURTNEY WAS SITTING.  
  
  
"JASON," COURTNEY SAID AS SHE MOVED TO MAKE ROOM FOR JASON ON THE COUCH ASIDE FROM HER. "THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU." COURTNEY SAID AS SHE GESTURED TO JASON TO SIT DOWN WITH A SLIGHT TAP ON THE COUCH NEXT TO HER. SHE COULD FEEL AN UNCOUNTABLE AMOUNT OF BUTTERFLIES FLYING FREELY ALONG IN HER STOMACH. SHE BREATHED A SIGH OF NERVOUSNESS AS HE FOLLOWED HER INSTRUCTIONS AND SAT NEXT TO HER.  
  
  
"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?" JASON QUESTIONED IN CONCERN AS HE RUBBED HER LEG WITH HIS HAND.   
  
  
"UM…I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT." COURTNEY SAID AS SHE TURNED AND POSITIONED HERSELF SO SHE WAS FACING JASON COMPLELTY. SHE RESTED HER HANDS NERVOUSELY ATOP HER LAP AND STARRED DEEPLY INTO THE DEEP BLUE EYES SHE HAD OFTEN FOUND HERSELF GETTING LOST IN. "WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT CARLY AND SONNY HAVING A BABY?"   
  
  
"I THINK IT'S GREAT." JASON ANSWERED UNSURE WHERE SHE WAS LEADING HIM. "WHY? YOU DON'T AGREE WITH IT? IS THAT WHAT'S GOING ON?" JASON INQUIRED. HE NARROWED HIS EYES SLIGHTLY WHEN REPSONDING TO COURTNEY'S QUESTION.  
  
  
"NO. NOT AT ALL. I THINK IT'S WONDERFUL THAT THEY ARE FINALLY GOING TO HAVE A BABY OF THEIR OWN." COURTNEY QUICKLY ANSWERED, REALIZING SHE WAS GETTING AWAY FROM THE PURPOSE OF THEIR DISCUSSION. "WHAT I MEAN IS WHAT WOULD YOU THINK IF I WAS-"COURTNEY BEGAN, BUT STOPPED SUDDENLY WHEN SHE HEARD JASON'S CELL PHONE RINGING FROM HIS COAT. JASON STARRED AT COURTNEY FOR A FEW MORE SECONDS AS IF HE DIDN'T HEAR IT.  
  
  
"I'M SORRY." HE FINALLY SAID AS HE REACHED IN THE POCKET OF HIS COAT AND REACHED IN FOR HIS ACTIVE PHONE.   
  
  
"YEAH?" JASON ANSWERED WITH A SLIGHT SIGH OF AGGRIVATION. COURTNEY FIDDLED WITH HER FINGERS AND STARRED AT JASON AS HE RUBBED HIS FACE IN FRUSTERATION. "RIGHT NOW? I'M KIND OF- ALRIGHT, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." JASON ANSWERED AS HE FLIPPED HIS PHONE TO END THE CALL AND STARRED HELPLESSLY AT COURTNEY.  
  
  
"I'M SORRY, I HAVE TO TAKE THIS. IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO TELL ME?" JASON INQUIRED AS HE BEGAN TO REPLACE HIS JACKET ATOP HIMSELF.   
  
  
"IT CAN WAIT. JUST COME BACK AS SOON AS YOU CAN." COURTNEY PLEADED. JASON GAVE HER HIS WORD BY SIMPLY SMILING AND KISSING HER GENTLY ON THE FOREHEAD. COURTNEY WATCHED IN DISSAPOITMENT AS JASON HEADED OUT THE DOOR LEAVING HER ALONE; LEAVING HIS FAMILY ALONE.  
COURTNEY STILL AWAITED FOR JASON'S RETURN AN HOUR AFTER HE LEFT, HOLDING THE PREGNANCY RESULTS IN HER HAND. SHE WISHED SHE WOULD HAVE JUST TOLD HIM WHEN SHE HAD THE CHANCE; MAYBE HE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT WHEN HE DID. COURTNEY'S THOUGHTS WERE DISTURBED WHEN SHE HEARD A TAP ON THE DOOR. COURTNEY ROSE QUICKLY FROM THE COUCH AND SPRINTED TO THE DOOR.  
  
  
"JASON, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO-" BUT WHEN COURTNEY OPENED THE DOOR, IT WASN'T JASON WHOM WAS STANDING THERE.  
  
  
"RIC, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET PASSED THE GUARDS?" COURTNEY ASKED IN ANGER AS SHE WATCHED AS RIC INVITED HIMSELF INTO THEIR PENT HOUSE. COURTNEY RECHECKED ONCE MORE OUT THE DOOR, AND THEN CLOSED IT BEHIND HER. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, RIC?"  
  
  
RIC SMILED SWEETLY AS HE PICKED UP THE RESULTS FROM HER PREGNANCY TEST. HE GLANCED BACK AT COURTNEY, WHO WAS NOW RUSHING OVER TO RETRIEVE IT FROM HIM. "GET OUT!" SHE SCREAMED AS SHE SNATCHED THE TEST FROM WITHIN HIS GRASP AND HEADED TOWARDS THE EXIT.   
  
  
"WELL, NOW, IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR GUEST? I THINK YOU WILL ACTUALLY BE QUITE INTERESTED IN WHAT I HAVE TO SAY." RIC SAID WITH SMUGNESS IN HIS VOICE.  
  
  
"WHY WOULD I BE INTERESTED IN SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO SAY? YOU'RE SLIME, RIC, AND JASON WILL BE HOME SOON AND WHEN HE FINDS YOU HERE THERE'S NO DOUBT IN MY MIND THAT HE WON'T KILL YOU." COURTNEY SCREAMED, BUT HER WARNING ONLY SET A SMIRK ACROSS RIC'S FACE.   
  
  
"OH, I DOUBT THAT. SONNY DOESN'T WANT HIS BROTHER DEAD, AND JASON LISTENS TO SONN'YS EVERY DEMAND. I HIGHLY DOUBT JASON WOULD GO AGAINST SONNY'S WISHES." RIC ADMITTED.   
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT, RIC," COURTNEY DEMANED ONCE AGAIN.  
  
  
"I ONLY SIMPLY WANT PEACE." RIC VOICED OUT AS IF HE WAS DESPERATE FOR HER ACCEPTANCE.   
  
  
"WELL, YOU'RE TALKING TO THE WRONG PERSON." COURTNEY SHOT BACK, AS SHE WALKED OVER TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM AND THEN BACK, ONCE AGAIN, TO THE DOOR.  
  
  
"WELL, I DON'T THINK THAT," RIC SAID. "IN FACT, I THINK YOU'RE THE ONE PERSON WHO CAN HELP ME GET WHAT I WANT."   
  
  
"AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT, RIC?" COURTNEY QUESTIONED IMPATIENTLY.   
  
  
"WELL," RIC BEGAN. "YOU'RE SONNY'S SISTER, AND NOTHING MEANS MORE TO SONNY THEN FAMILY. YOU ALSO HAPPEN TO BE MORGAN'S GIRLFRIEND. YOU'RE IN A PERFECT POSITION TO HELP ME. COURTNEY, I KNOW I MADE MY MISTAKES, BUT I'M REALLY NOT A BAD GUY. IF YOU COULD JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE TO PROVE IT, MAYBE IT WOULD PROVE TO SONNY, AS WELL-" RIC BEGAN, AS HE PLACED HIS HAND FERMLY ON COURTNEY'S SHOULDER AND DREW IN CLOSER TO HER FACE. COURTNEY THREW INSTANTLY BACKED AWAY AND RUSHED QUICKLY TO OPEN THE DOOR.  
  
  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, RIC. YOU KNOW WHAT? IF YOU WERE SMART, YOU WOULD REALIZE THAT SONNY LIVES RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL, ALL IT TAKES IS ONE SCREAM, RIC, JUST ONE FOR HIM TO COME RUNNING OVER HERE TO FIND YOU HARRASSING ME." COURTNEY HISSED ANGRILY AND OPENED THE DOOR WIDE FOR HIM TO LEAVE.   
  
  
"FINE," RIC FINALLY AGREED. "BUT THINK ABOUT WHAT I SAID. I'M REALLY NOT AS BAD AS YOU MAY THINK. I KNOW I MADE STUPID DECISIONS, BUT I PROMISE YOU, I'M PUTTING A STOP TO THIS WAR BETWEEN ME AND SONNY." RIC SAID AS HE WALKED OUT THE DOOR. COURTNEY SLAMMED IT HARD BEHIND HIM AND WALKED SLOWLY TO THE COUCH. WHEN A HALF AN HOUR PASSED AND JASON STILL HADN'T RETURNED HOME, COURTNEY BEGAN TO GET CONCERNED. AS SHE BEGAN TO HEAD TOWARDS THE PHONE, THE DOOR HAD OPENED.  
  
  
"HEY. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG." JASON APOLOGIZED AS HE HEADED TOWARDS THE COUCH AND, ONCE AGAIN, SAT DOWN COMFORTABLY.   
  
  
"IT'S ALRIGHT," COURTNEY RESPONDED, AND SHE, TOO, SAT DOWN ON THE COUCH NEXT TO JASON.  
  
  
"NOW, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANTED TO TELL ME?" JASON ASKED AS HE TOOK OFF HIS COAT, AND THIS TIME, TOSSING IT CARELESSLY ATOP THE ARMREST  
  
  
"OKAY." COURTNEY SIGHED. "WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT BECOMING A FAMILY? YOU KNOW, ME, YOU, AND A BABY." COURTNEY ASKED AS SHE HELD JASON'S HAND TIGHTLY IN HERS.  
  
  
"I THINK IT SOUNDS GREAT." JASON REPSONDED. "I COULDN'T IMAGINE MYSELF WITH ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU, COURTNEY. I WOULDN'T BE ALIVE IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU TO LIVE FOR." HE ADDED.  
  
  
"WELL, NOW YOU HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TO LIVE FOR." COURTNEY SAID AS SHE SMILED WIDELY AT JASON.  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" JASON ASKED WITH A CONFUSED EXPRESSION ACROSS HIS FACE.  
  
  
"JASON, THERE'S A LOVE INSIDE MY HEART THAT CONTINUES TO GROW FOR YOU. IT GROWS STRONGER EVERYDAY. WELL, NOW I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE THAT IS GROWING STRONGER EVERYDAY AS WELL." COURTNEY SAID. JASON DIDN'T SAY A WORD FOR A COUPLE SECONDS; INSTEAD HE STARRED DEEPLY INTO COURTNEY'S EYES.   
  
  
"WHAT'S THAT?" JASON FINALLY ASKED.  
  
  
COURTNEY TOOK IN A DEEP BREATH AND SMILED, "OUR BABY." 


	4. 4

Jason's face grew marvel when hearing that one simple word that would change his life forever.   
  
  
  
"Baby?" He inquired in a low, soft-spoken whisper. "You're pregnant?"   
  
  
  
"Yes!" Courtney yelped appearing quite ecstatic. She began laughing as joyous tears streamed continuously down her cheek. She was taken-back when Jason quickly entrapped her in a tight hug, and began to display his concealed excitement.   
  
  
  
"I love you so much." Jason spoke in undertone. Jason released Courtney and drew her in so her lips made contact with his.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sonny, who was it?" Carly asked as Sonny let out an aggravating sigh and hung up his desk phone with anger.   
  
  
  
"Is Michael asleep?" Sonny side-tracked as he ran his fingers through his dark-brown hair.   
  
  
  
"Yes, he just fell asleep," she answered. "Sonny, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Carly questioned walking closer to her husband, but only receiving the cold-shoulder as Sonny walked passed her.  
  
  
  
"No, nothing did happen. That's the problem." Sonny drilled as he turned around to face his beautiful wife. Carly looked apprehensive as she attempted once again to walk closer to her husband, and this time succeeding.   
  
  
  
"Sonny, what's going on? What is it?" She inquired as she gently ran her fingers down his cheek and then through his hair.  
  
  
  
"Ric is determined to destroy me, and he doesn't care at this point who he has to hurt to do it. If he has to attack me through you he won't think twice about it. He has to be warned that if he even touches someone I love…he'll regret it." Sonny threatened as he dropped his head in his hands and rubbed his head fiercely with his palms then looking back at Carly. "If he even lays one finger on my family…" Sonny began again as he let out a frustrated laugh, "I'll kill 'em."   
  
  
  
"Ric isn't a threat to us, Sonny. He can't get to us." Carly reasoned as the door to their pent house opened and Courtney and Jason walked in.  
  
  
  
"Did something happen with Ric?" Jason questioned as he closed the door behind himself.   
  
  
  
"No, he's getting desperate though, and I don't know what he might do." Sonny admitted as he poured himself a relieving glass of brandy.   
  
  
  
"He came and talked to me today." Courtney voiced out as she looked over everyone who accompanied her and continued on. "He was trying to convince me that he didn't mean to hurt anyone, and that he wants things to be over." She added as she rubbed her hands on her jean pants and looked up at Jason who was looking cautiously at Sonny.   
  
  
  
"Wait." Sonny addressed as he placed his glass on the table and walked closer to his sister. "He came here?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah," Courtney answered. "He showed up after Jason left earlier today."  
  
  
  
"Why did you let him in?" Jason interrogated. "And what was he doing up here anyway, Sonny? Where were the watchmen?" Jason asked as his voice grew hostile and bitter. "Did he touch you?" He asked as he distracted his attention from Sonny back to her.  
  
  
  
"No." Courtney admitted as she glanced at Carly who was looking as concerned as Sonny and Jason.   
  
  
  
Sonny starred at Courtney silently for a few moments then headed towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going, Sonny?" Carly called out.  
  
  
  
"I'll be back. I have to take care of something." He declared.   
  
  
  
"Need me to come with you?" Jason proposed.  
  
  
  
"No, I'll be back." Sonny answered and shut the door quickly behind him.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this when I came home?" Jason asked as he faced Courtney with concern.  
  
  
  
"I didn't think it was important." She answered as she looked around the room nervously.   
  
  
  
"It is," Jason began. "It is important because Ric could have done something. He's up to something, and he could use you as leverage. I don't know, but if you, either of you, make contact with him you come straight to us. Ric has no reason to communicate with you two. If he approaches you, walk away. I mean it." Jason lectured as he glanced back and forth from Carly to Courtney, who both were nodding their heads in agreement. After an uncomfortable moment of silence Carly finally spoke. "So, what's up? What brought you two here?" Carly questioned as her stern face began to grow airy.  
  
  
  
"Well, we were hoping to tell something to both you and Sonny, but I guess it will have to wait." Jason explained, looking some-what disappointed.   
  
  
  
Carly's face grew visibly ecstatic. "I think I know." She admitted as she glanced over to a smiling Courtney and realized what it was that Jason was referring to. "Congratulations, Jason!" She yelped as she sprinted, with open arms, to Jason. Planting a small friendly kiss on his cheek and holding him a tight, but short hug.   
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Sonny questioned as he returned in time to see Carly release Jason from her arms. Jason starred silently at Sonny as he shut the door and stood stationary in place, starring right back at Jason. Jason withheld a conversation for a reasonable amount of time before releasing a slight smile. "Courtney and I are having a baby." 


	5. 5

A.N: Hey you guys…sorry it's been so long since I updated. I was gone on vacation…but here is my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!   
  
Sonny glanced from Courtney to Jason spreading a smile of confusion across his face.  
  
  
  
"You got my baby sister pregnant?" He inquired as he pointed at Jason, still revealing his smile small, which made Jason speechless. However, Courtney grew agitated.   
  
  
  
"Sonny, Jason and I want this baby, and if you don't accept it then that's fine. You don't have to be a part of its life. But there's nothing you can say or do that will change our mind; we want this child, and we're not asking for your permission." Courtney brawled as she took a step closer to Jason and wrapped her arm around his shoulder to signify to Sonny that he fought alone in his selfish battle. However, Sonny didn't fire up his last words of protest; he simply took a step closer to the parents-to-be and stuck out his right arm in acceptance.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations." He finally spoke, and his lonely hand was quickly acquainted with an appreciative handshake with Jason. Jason slowly nodded his head at Sonny and released a tiny smile that appeared to be holding back an increased ecstatic emotion.   
  
  
  
"What are you doing? Get over here!" Sonny demanded jokingly as he gripped Jason's hand tightly in his and drew him in for a quick congratulating hug.   
  
  
  
"You two have made it through a lot, including me. I have to appreciate that." Sonny admitted as he released Jason and welcomed Courtney in his open arms, and Courtney happily accepted his invitation. Carly's face revealed nothing but pure ecstasy as she took advantage of Jason's open arms and quickly jumped into them.   
  
  
  
"Jason, I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed and held Jason tightly in her arms, as though hesitant to ever let go.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Carly." Jason whispered softly in her ear and slowly eased away from his entrapment within her locked arms. Once Sonny and Courtney separated, Carly released a wide grin at Courtney which spread contagiously to Courtney.   
  
  
  
"Courtney!" Carly yelped enthusiastically as she leaped joyously towards her and held her, once again, tightly in her arms. "Our kids will be best friends! We're going to be pregnant buddies!" Carly stated as her face lit up brightly at the thought, and Courtney let out a laugh just imagining the idea. Just as the commotion began to die down, Sonny received a phone-call he wasn't expecting.   
  
  
  
"Yeah," Sonny answered as he turned his attention clearly to Jason, which caused Carly and Courtney to do the same. "What is this?" He questioned with annoyance, then listened patiently for the callers reply. "We'll be right there." Sonny agreed and hung up the phone, still starring cautiously at Jason.  
  
  
  
"Sonny who was it?" Carly asked as she walked quickly to Sonny's destination. "Jason, let's go." Sonny demanded, avoiding Carly's question, but simply adding, "Everything's fine. We'll be right back." Before Sonny allowed Carly the opportunity to argue he kissed her lightly on the forehead and headed towards the door, as Jason did the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sure they're okay. Probably just an emergency phone call they had to take care of. Don't worry." Carly stated reassuringly to Courtney as she sat herself comfortably on the couch and began furiously fiddling with her shaken hands.   
  
  
  
"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Courtney questioned and she caught sight of an open spot next to a worried Carly and quickly accompanied her. Carly looked blankly at Courtney and smiled as though she wanted to say something but couldn't put her overwhelming emotions into describable words. Finally she placed her hand friendly upon Courtney's lap.  
  
  
  
"It's fine. Let's talk about you and your baby. Have you and Jason talked about possible names?" Carly asked enthusiastically, although obviously avoiding the where- abouts of Sonny and Jason. Courtney ignored Carly's intentions and just smiled at the thought of her pregnancy.   
  
  
  
"We didn't get to names yet, but I think Jason is hoping for a boy." Courtney admitted and her eyes twinkled at the thought.  
  
  
  
"And what about you," Carly inquired as she, too, released a warm smile similar to Courtney's.   
  
  
  
"I don't know. I would love to have a boy, but I have always wanted a baby girl." Courtney admitted.  
  
  
  
"Well, if at first you don't succeed, try try again." Carly joked as she released a little laugh, and Courtney quickly joined along with her. The women's laughter were suddenly silent by a loud noise outside the door. "What the- Johnny?" Carly screamed, but there was no answer. She rose instantly from her seat and headed towards the door. "Johnny?" She called out again, and still there was no reply. Carly slowly and cautiously opened the door leading to the hallway to find Johnny lying unconscious at her doorstep. Carly attempted to quickly close the door sensing that something was wrong, but failed when a foot was placed firmly in her way.   
  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" A deep, cold voice asked. A voice that Carly quickly recognized, and sent chills running continuously throughout her body. Her strength was over-powered by him and the door was immediately open for an attainable entrance.   
  
  
  
"What do you want?" Courtney questioned with narrowed eyes as she walked slowly next to a frightened Carly.  
  
  
  
"Now is that any way to welcome your guest? Well, that's okay we have plenty of time to discuss proper manners." He spoke and he stuck his hand in his suit and drew out a loaded hand-gun.   
  
  
  
"Let's go!" He demanded emotionlessly.   
  
  
  
"Where," Carly asked as she took a horrified step backward, meeting Courtney shoulder to shoulder.   
  
  
  
"LET'S GO!" He repeated with an overwhelming amount of force and aggression that made the two women jump and instantly raise their arms slightly over their heads.   
  
  
  
"Okay," Carly finally agreed as she and Courtney headed fast-paced towards the door, as the man followed closely behind them, then slamming the door shut after their exit. 


	6. 6

A.N: Hey guys! A little shorter chapter this time, but I hope you like it!   
  
Jason and Sonny exited the stationary elevator and stood in the hallway of their Penthouse apartments.   
  
  
  
"We need to take care of this." Sonny ordered to Jason, and Jason nodded his head steadily in agreement.   
  
  
  
"I know I just-" Jason began but he was suddenly distracted from his words when he spotted Johnny lying lifeless on the floor aside from Sonny's Penthouse door. "What the-" He started as he rushed hurriedly over to him. Sonny was unaware of the situation occurring behind him, but once he turned around, he followed closely in Jason's footsteps. Jason knelt down next to him and felt his neck.  
  
  
  
"He's still alive." He declared in a low whisper, and then starred worriedly at the closed door beside him.   
  
  
  
"Carly?" He questioned. Sonny wasted no valuable time and opened the door quickly, as Jason followed closely behind him, leaving the door open.  
  
  
  
"Carly?" Sonny screamed, but there was no answer. Sonny sprinted closer to the staircase before calling her name once again. "Carly? Are you here?" Once again, she failed to answer. "There's something wrong. I can feel it." Sonny stated as he looked anxiously around him empty Penthouse. "Did Courtney go back to your apartment?" Sonny inquired as he made an intense face of anger and aggression. Jason didn't reply verbally to Sonny's question, however, he turned quickly around and rushed to his and Courtney's Penthouse; Sonny followed.   
  
  
  
When Jason opened his door he knew right away Courtney was in trouble.  
  
  
  
"Courtney are you in here?" Jason called aloud, waiting hopefully for an answer, but there wasn't.  
  
  
  
"Sonny, they're in trouble. Someone was obviously watching from a clear distance and saw us leave. When we did, they got up to our floor, knocked Johnny out, and got a clear entrance to your place, where Carly and Courtney probably were." Jason concluded pacing about his empty apartment. Sonny took his anger out with more aggression as he slammed his tightened fist upon a sturdy table.   
  
  
  
"No." Sonny sighed impatiently as he recovered from his powerful contact with the table.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean no, Sonny? What else could it be?" Jason inquired obviously growing frantic and uncomfortable. He was ready for action.  
  
  
  
"The phone call we got was a set up. Telling us to meet us on the docks, then not showing up. It was a way to get us out of the house so they could make their way in." Sonny explained as he reached for his cell-phone, but before he had the chance to use it as he intended, it began to ring. Jason walked closer to Sonny hoping it was Courtney.   
  
  
  
"Yeah," Sonny answered. He concentrated on Jason for a few seconds before nodding his head, signaling to Jason this was it. "Who is this?" He questioned forcefully, waiting patiently, but irritated, as the caller replied.   
  
  
  
"No need for introductions, Sonny. We've met before." The man stated.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" Sonny asked, despising his vulnerability.  
  
  
  
"Well, I know what you want, but at the current moment, it appears that I have what you want. How does it feel, Sonny? To want something so bad, but have it taken away from you?" He asked as his voice seemed to grow colder and colder.  
  
  
  
"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" Sonny screamed with such power that it made Jason jump to action. "Where the hell is my family?"   
  
  
  
"Where is mine?" The other man replied, rather calmed from Sonny's distress. "Oh, that's right. She's dead. It's too bad you can't empathize with the way I feel about that, Sonny. But then again, I do have the power to do so."   
  
  
  
"Ric?" Sonny questioned, starring unbelievably at the phone as if he could see him through the speaker.  
  
  
  
"You're pretty slow for a murderer, Sonny," He continued. "Oh, by the way, I have a message for you and Jason." He began, with a continuation of silence. Sonny awaited motionless on the other end, starring at Jason, but focusing completely on the call.   
  
  
  
"What?" He finally questioned after a long, uncomfortable moment of silence.  
  
  
  
"I don't only have two loved ones, technically, I have four. Don't deliver to me exactly what I want, and I sure hope your family makes it through whatever may accidentally happen." He threatened.  
  
  
  
"If you lay one hand on my family I'll kill you in cold-blood, Ric." There was no answer. "YOU HEAR ME?" Sonny screamed out after him, but Ric had already canceled their current phone-call.   
  
  
  
"What happened? Where's Courtney and Carly?" Jason questioned hurriedly as soon as Sonny dropped the phone carelessly on the table. Sonny starred in concentration at Jason.  
  
  
  
"We have a crazed man with two pregnant women. We have to let him think we agree that we will do anything he asks for. We have to approach this with caution. We need to let him believe we are on his side for the time being to give us time to strike back. We need to get Courtney and Carly out of fire's way before we do anything to Ric. If we screw this up, Courtney and Carly could die." Sonny stated realistically as he starred seriously at an angered Jason.   
  
  
  
"The only blood that will be staining Port Charles," Jason began. "Will be Ric's." 


	7. 7

"I don't care what you have to do, Benny. Just do it." Sonny demanded forcefully before he ended his current phone-call with an audible bang from the phone smashing hardly against the receiver.   
  
  
  
"What's up? What did he say?" Jason inquired persistently as he rushed quickly over to Sonny whom was now focusing strongly on the blank wall in front of him. Jason starred curiously at Sonny before he asked again, "Sonny, what's going on?"   
  
  
  
"We got to act; and we got act soon. Ric thinks he can get revenge on me by taking my family from me. He's going to pay. He's bluffing about killing them. Ric is careless, but he's not stupid. Killing them is suicide, and he knows that, but if we put him in a tight situation, he may act out of fear. So we have to do this carefully." Sonny instructed as he reached in his coat pocket for his cellular phone , and pressed in the numbers to reach the person he intended to call; Ric.  
  
  
  
"Tell me what you want." Sonny demanded as he turned and faced the window, as he starred out at the colorful sunset glowing brightly into his room.   
  
  
  
"I want you to know how it feels, Sonny. How it feels to have what you love, what you need taking from you." Ric replied with anger on the opposite side of the phone; and Jason listened inventively to see what was being said.  
  
  
  
"Why do you hide behind a phone, Ric? Show your face like a real man. If you're that scared to step up, Ric, then why in the hell did you mess with me? You know I could kill you for this; so here's your chance to save yourself. What do you say?" Sonny offered as he glanced with narrowed eyes at a curious Jason who now stepped in even closer to Sonny and lowered his head slightly towards the phone.  
  
  
  
"What do I get out of this, Sonny? If I meet you, you'll probably have your men jump me; threaten me until I tell you where you can find Courtney and Carly. So why, Sonny, would I possibly trust you?" Ric questioned as he lowered his voice to a low whisper.  
  
  
  
"Because, Ric, you're going to die anyway if you don't come out. So what are you worried about? STOP HIDING BEHIND A PHONE!" Sonny screamed loudly, and Jason took a shocking step backward and starred at Sonny in concern. Sonny continued on in frustration. "I don't have time for this, either you agree to my invitation, and save yourself, or you don't…and you die. Decision is yours, Ric. SO DECIDED!" Sonny yelled once again and he starred angrily at his phone and waited with irritation until Ric replied.  
  
  
  
"Fine, meet me at the coffee house in an hour; but I'm warning you, Sonny. If you put my life in danger, I'll die before I tell you where your family is. So you kill me, and you kill your own family. Keep that in mind when you decide on who you invite to our gathering." Ric stated confidently before he hung up his phone and left Sonny on the other line, breathing heavily with aggravation.   
  
  
  
"We got him." Sonny declared as he tucked his cell-phone back to its current place and began to walk to his liquor table where he poured himself a satisfying and refreshing glass of martini.   
  
  
  
"Sonny, what's going on?" Jason questioned as he left his spot beside Sonny's desk and headed closer to where Sonny was currently standing.  
  
  
  
"Ric is a stupid man. He pushed me too far, Jason. He's dead; I never thought I would be forced to murder someone of my own blood." Sonny admitted as if he was ashamed.  
  
  
  
"Sonny, he's a sorry excuse for a human. He deserves to die, and I'm telling you this, Sonny. If you don't get up the courage to kill him because he's your brother; well, he isn't mine and I don't give a damn what happens to him." Jason stated with assertiveness as he starred at Sonny, but Sonny's reaction differed from what he would have expected before he finally said.  
  
  
  
"Trust me, by the end of the night, not only will he admit to where Carly and Courtney is, he'll be begging for me to kill him." 


	8. 8

A:N—Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing my story. It's really appreciated. Feel free to tell me any ideas if you want. I have ideas of my own, but if any of you have any, feel free to tell me. Also, if any of you have a story that you wrote that you want me to read, please tell me. I would like reading your stuff, too. ? Thanks!  
  
Jason and Sonny quickly gathered their needed belongings for their visit with Ric, and re-checked their watches to correct their timing.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Sonny checked as he picked his black suit from the couch armrest and threw it calmly over his shoulders, then adjusting it comfortably while double-checking his friend's preparation.  
  
  
  
"Let's do it." Jason answered as he, too, threw his black leather jacket over his shoulders and looked readily at Sonny. "Let's get him."   
  
  
  
"Jason, you know the plan. Don't blow this." Sonny confirmed seriously as he walked towards his door, placing his hand steadily on the doorknob ready to open it, but waiting for Jason's agreement for their course of action.  
  
  
  
"I got it, Sonny. Let's just go." Jason said as he brushed past Sonny, pushing his hand out of place and a frown upon his uncertain face.  
  
  
  
"Slow down, man." Sonny ordered and walked out behind a hurried Jason and accompanied him next to the elevator, awaiting their turn down to the first floor.  
  
  
  
"If he laid one hand on them, he's going to regret it the whole time I make him suffer." Jason threatened as he watched carefully at the closed door, waiting for it to suddenly open, and when it didn't he grew greatly impatient.  
  
  
  
"He's good as dead if he touched them, yes, but if he didn't we can't go suspecting things. We'll take this slow, do as I said, and we should find out everything we need to." Sonny commented in hopes to ease the tension that filled the air around then at that particular moment.  
  
  
  
"Finally," Jason sighed with relief when the elevator door in front of them finally opened, and Jason quickly stepped and slipped his shaken hands in his jean pockets. Sonny walked on behind him, fixing his overcoat and then scratching his nose in anxiousness.   
  
  
  
"This is it," Sonny confirmed as the elevator door shut behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sonny and Jason finally showed at the Coffee House, Ric was already awaiting for their presence. Jason fought hard to fight his tempting need to kill him, while repeating Courtney's name continuously over and over throughout his head.   
  
  
  
"Glad you two could make it." Ric stated, as he quickly released his hand gun and aimed it at the two men. "I hope this won't bother you throughout our discussion. Don't be offended when I say I lack trust with you two." Ric said as he stepped closer to Sonny and Jason and released an evil grin across his face.  
  
  
  
"That's fine, Ric, if you're too scared to face us without hiding behind your protective shield, whatever. But if a thought runs across your mind of pulling that trigger, you better reconsider, my man. Shooting an unarmed man can lead you to nothing but trouble." Sonny warned as he held his hand in the air, pointing angrily at Ric across from him.  
  
  
  
"Not to mention kidnapping." Jason also mentioned. Jason's face revealed no acknowledgment of the gun that Ric aimed clearly in his direction; Jason's eyes revealed hatred as he looked into Ric's..   
  
  
  
Ric's smile only grew larger at Jason's remark, and then by instant, it dropped into a serious frown.  
  
  
  
"Open your jackets." Ric ordered moving his gun back and forth as if he was removing their jackets from their shoulders with the power of his hand. Jason and Sonny starred at Ric in disbelief for a few seconds.  
  
  
  
"I said," Ric began again, as he walked even closer to the two gentlemen and waving his gun in front of them. "Open your jackets."   
  
  
  
Sonny and Jason both did as he said and opened their jackets to reveal their chests and belt, where Ric found no weapons of any type hidden.  
  
  
  
"We don't hide." Sonny commented as he looked deeply and coldly into Ric's eyes. Ric looked rather surprised then gazed quickly to Sonny and Jason's feet.  
  
  
  
"Pick up your pant legs." Ric ordered once again, as this time he lowered the gun to Sonny's feet and kept his eyes focused mainly on Sonny.  
  
  
  
"Fine," Sonny agreed as he and Jason both slowly lowered to the floor and began lifting their pant leg. Jason eyed Ric quickly to see that his attention was focused on Sonny, and his gun was pointed towards the floor by Sonny's destination.  
  
  
  
"Hold it!" Jason screamed aloud as he, too, flashed his hand gun at Ric. Ric began to move his gun in Jason's direction. "Hey! Stop! Drop it, Ric. I'll shoot." Jason screamed loudly as he gripped his gun with both hands and aimed it clearly for Ric's head. Ric smiled, and turned the gun towards Jason.  
  
  
  
"You won't shoot me, or you would have already." Ric commented as he turned his gun to Jason, whom didn't budge at his action.   
  
  
  
"Sonny," Jason yelled, not removing his locked eyes with Ric.  
  
  
  
Sonny drew out his gun as well, and aimed it at Ric, who was still aiming at Jason. "Drop it Ric, or you're dead." Ric took his eyes from Jason to take a look at Sonny, whom was also aiming his hand-gun at him, as well.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well," Ric began as he began to slowly lower his gun to his side. "I guess you do hide, Sonny." With Ric's handgun completely to his side, Jason's fierce expression didn't decrease along with the danger.  
  
  
  
"Drop it to the floor, and kick it to us." Jason demanded as he still refused to take his eyes off Ric. Ric did as he said and kicked his gun in his direction. Sonny, who was also aiming his gun at Ric, also kept his eyes clearly on him.  
  
  
  
"Jason, pick it up, and check him." Jason, for a moment continued to keep his eye contact with Ric, and his eyes told Ric that he wanted nothing more then to pull the trigger.   
  
  
  
"Jason," Sonny repeated looking at Ric, who was still smiling. Jason reluctantly placed his gun back into his ankle belt and picked up Ric's gun and held it tightly in his hand as he began to head over to Ric. Jason held the gun closely to Ric's head as he got closer.   
  
  
  
"Don't even try anything, or I'll kill you." Jason threatened, but Ric only laughed.   
  
  
  
"Kill me, go ahead. Good luck finding your women." Ric replied while Jason felt his body for any extra weapons that he could have possibly brought, ignoring his comment.  
  
  
  
"He's clean." Jason confirmed to Sonny.  
  
  
  
"Alright, now you can do something for me." Sonny spoke coldly as Jason stepped to his side. Just as Ric was about to speak, Jason's phone rang. Jason looked at Sonny, but Sonny didn't budge and kept his eyes focused on Ric.   
  
  
  
"Get it," Sonny demanded by the second ring.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Jason answered as he, too, looked at Ric. "Jesus, are you two alright? Where are you? We'll be there." Jason promised and ended his call, and turned to Sonny. "Sonny that was Carly. They escaped but Courtney's in the hospital and we have to get there. Let's go, we'll worry about Ric later." Jason said as he looked from Sonny to Ric. Sonny lowered his gun and without a second glance turned around and started walking towards the exit.   
  
  
  
"Let's get out of here." Sonny agreed and began walking towards the exit, but Jason stopped in his feet and turned to face Ric one last time.  
  
  
  
"If I find out that you did something to put Courtney in the hospital. I'm coming for you." Jason added as he looked coldly into Ric's lifeless eyes.  
  
  
  
"Is that a threat, Jason?" Ric inquired motionless.  
  
  
  
"No, that's not a threat, Ric." Jason began as he pointed at Ric with hatred. "That's a promise."   
  
Sorry this chapter was kind of long.... 


	9. 9

A:N: Well, this isn't one of my better chapters but here it is….thanks for the reviews….  
  
  
  
The elevator to General Hospital opened slowly to reveal two frantic men who sprinted quickly to the information desk, Jason in the lead.  
  
  
  
"Courtney Mathews" Jason yelled in a rush and slightly out of breath as he scanned the floor to spot Carly rushing over to them.  
  
  
  
"Carly, where is she?" Jason yelled out as he stepped away from the desk and met Carly half way.   
  
  
  
"She's in room 5." Carly spoke and Jason didn't waste a valuable second when rushing towards Courtney's direction. "Jason!" Carly called out behind him, and Jason reluctantly stopped and turned around to face Carly. "Courtney had an accident…" Carly began hesitantly as she revealed a face of empathy and pain. She continued on slowly, "She has cramps and I don't know—" But before Carly could finish her statement Jason had already left her sight and quickly headed to her room..  
  
  
  
"Sonny," Carly yelled frantically. "Sonny, I'm so happy to see you." She exclaimed as she rushed to meet her husband and bounced with relief into his empty arms, and he entrapped her into a tight hug.  
  
  
  
"I love you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead several times, and looked up as if to thank the heavens for sending their angel back to him. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he pulled her slightly away to be able to look deeply into her eyes, but yet, still holding her in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but Courtney." Carly began as she turned to glance behind her to check if any doctors had any new information, but the floor was clean.  
  
  
  
"Jason's with her now. Let's give them some time. What happened?" Sonny asked with concern as he held Carly's hand in his and began directing her to the couch beside them.  
  
  
  
"Sonny, it's over. My only concern right now is Courtney and their baby. I promise you, I will tell you every detail, but I really want to be with Courtney until I know everything's okay. Do you understand?" Carly admitted as she looked into Sonny's deep brown gorgeous eyes, and placed her hand gently on his cheek.   
  
  
  
Sonny nodded his head in agreement. "Did he touch you?" He questioned as his face grew stern, and his eyes revealed terror and hatred.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, Sonny." Carly began as she pulled his hand in attempt to lead him towards Jason and Courtney.   
  
  
  
Sonny looked reluctant but finally agreed to let it pass until the situation was better to discuss what had happened. As Sonny and Carly headed closer to Courtney's room, they could hear loud screams.  
  
  
  
Sonny opened the door in time to see Courtney holding her stomach in pain with one hand, while holding onto Jason's hand in the other. Jason looked mystified as he watched Courtney squirm helpless on her hospital bed, pleading for help.  
  
  
  
"No! Do something! Please! My baby's fine, he's got to be fine!" Courtney released in a loud, shrilling voice. When Jason spotted Carly and Sonny standing in the doorway, Sonny could see a single tear run slowly down Jason's cheek, as it soundlessly hit the floor beside Courtney's bed.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Sonny asked the doctor as he held onto Carly's hand tighter then when they had entered the room.  
  
  
  
"Courtney may lose the baby." The doctor informed as she gave Courtney a drug to ease her pain and calm her down.   
  
  
  
"What are the chances that the baby will survive?" Sonny asked once again, starring sympathetically at Jason, and then once again at the doctor.  
  
  
  
"At this point, I can't tell. There's nothing else we can do at this point, but wait." The doctor replied as she headed out the door, leaving Sonny, Carly, Jason, and Courtney alone.  
  
  
  
"Jason! Jason!" Courtney cried as she grabbed onto his shirt and pulling him closer. "Is our baby going to be okay?" Jason's face grew tense and uncertain and Courtney understood without him having to speak the words.  
  
  
  
"Carly?" Courtney pleaded as continuous tears ran uncontrollably down her face.   
  
  
  
"I'm here. I'm here." Carly comforted as she left Sonny's side and headed to Courtney bed side, opposite from where Jason was standing.  
  
  
  
"What do I do?" Courtney asked helplessly and Carly's heart automatically sank lower into her stomach when gazing into the loving blue eyes of Courtney.   
  
  
  
"Just relax." Carly began as she placed her hand lightly onto Courtney's stomach "The baby that's growing in here is strong, but what he needs is for his mommy to be calm right now. So you need to think the best and breathe, don't panic." Carly instructed as she released her hand from Courtney's stomach and placed it friendly on her shoulder, as Sonny walked slowly behind Carly and placed his hand onto hers.  
  
  
  
"Did Ric do this to you?" Jason questioned calmly to Courtney, starring at her with nothing but love.  
  
  
  
"No, no. I started to feel pain in my stomach in middle of our escape." Courtney confirmed, placing her free hand atop her stomach and rubbing it softly back and forth.  
  
  
  
"The pain is starting to get better, but the doctors took at test so I will know for sure." Courtney stated, looking from Carly to Sonny, then back to Jason. "Everything will be okay. I love you so much." She whispered, and Jason bent down and delivered a loving and comforting hug to her.   
  
  
  
"I love you." He replied, and then slowly pulled away when he heard the door open to their room, and a doctor walked in holding a clipboard in her hand.  
  
  
  
"I have the results from the test Ms. Mathews." She spoke as she glanced down at her notes, then back at the parents-to-be, as they starred right back at her.   
  
Sorry this chapter is pretty short but I'm picky with how I end my chapters and I have everything set up of how I want it…so the next one will be longer. 


	10. 10

A:N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking my story..and I've been reading some of your guy's stories and I think they're all good!  
  
  
  
Tension and curiosity filled the room as the doctor read through her notes before glancing at the four impatient individuals.   
  
  
  
"Well?" Jason spoke, starring hopefully at the doctor before she revealed a wide smile and threw her clip-board to her side.  
  
  
  
"Your baby is fine. You just need to keep the stress down and relax, and your baby will be healthy." She confirmed as she showed off one last smile and exited the room. Jason, Carly, and Sonny immediately congratulated a shocked Courtney, who was lying on her bed with eyes wide open.  
  
  
  
"Thank God!" Carly sighed joyously as she stood from her stool beside Courtney's bed and was the first to congratulate Courtney for the news. As Carly acted upon her excitement, Courtney began to realize that her constant worry for her baby was needless, and her baby was going to be fine. She let out an ecstatic laugh and a single tear as she wrapped her arms around Carly and starred at Sonny in front of her; Sonny nodded his head and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Jason!" Courtney yelped as soon as Carly released her from her tight entrapment. Jason rose immediately and held Courtney tightly in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips, then rested his head on her shoulders with a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
"A mother's love can save her child; I know this." Carly spoke softly as she watched happily at the two loved ones in front of her express their deep love for one another.   
  
  
  
"Jason," Sonny began. "I need to speak with you."   
  
  
  
Jason slowly released Courtney from his grip and looked cautiously over at Sonny whom was standing and ready for their discussion.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, okay." Jason agreed and broke the tight concealment that bonded himself with Courtney at that moment. "I'll be right back." Jason insisted and walked quickly passed Sonny and out the door, and Sonny glanced back at Courtney and Carly before turning and following Jason, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
"We need to find Ric." Sonny demanded as he glanced around him to be sure there was no one eavesdropping on their discussion of revenge.  
  
  
  
"We shouldn't have let him go. Who knows where he ran off to, or what he is planning to do." Jason commented as he took a quick glance at Courtney who was talking with Carly but taking unnoticeable glances at him.  
  
  
  
"Ric can't get far. We need to take care of this before it's out of our control." Sonny said, and Jason nodded his head in agreement.   
  
  
  
"Let me talk to Courtney and let's get out of here." Jason spoke and headed back inside the room where Courtney and Carly immediately stopped talking and starred with concern as the two men walked in.  
  
  
  
"We have some business to take care of," Jason told the two women, and that was all that needed to be said for them to catch on to their plan.  
  
  
  
"This is about Ric, isn't it?" Carly inquired as she placed her hand on Courtney's shoulder to be sure she didn't get overexcited again.   
  
  
  
"This is about protecting what Jason and I love." Sonny responded as he left it at that and walked out the door. Jason stood still and starred lovingly at Courtney.  
  
  
  
"Ric won't be a problem, I promise that," and Jason left as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Courtney," Carly said softly as Courtney picked disgustingly at her food which was delivered to her soon after Jason and Sonny had left. Courtney threw her fork down on her plate leaving her food untouched and just looked at Carly.  
  
  
  
"Ric almost killed your baby, and he could have killed us." Carly reminded Courtney as she starred deeply at Courtney's food, but focusing her thoughts on something completely opposite: murder.  
  
  
  
"Ric has to know what he did comes with consequences." Carly continued as she stood from her seat and turned her back towards Courtney, who was now beginning to have a connection with Carly's ideas.  
  
  
  
"Carly, let's just let Jason and Sonny handle this. We shouldn't get in the way of anything; we'll just cause more trouble." Courtney explained as she pushed herself up to a higher elevation so she could comfortably converse with Carly, who was now facing Courtney once again.   
  
  
  
"Not if I do this right," Carly argued as she walked back to her seat and sat down, looking seriously at Courtney. "Courtney, Ric has caused us nothing but trouble. Sonny doesn't want to hurt Ric because it's his brother. I'll be dammed if I let him get away with everything he has done to my family." Carly spoke with more aggression and anger, and her face began to reveal her feelings as well.  
  
  
  
"Carly, please promise me you aren't going to get in middle of this." Courtney pleaded as she leaned in closer to Carly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Courtney. I've learned not to make promises if I can't be sure I can keep them." Carly replied. "I'm sorry; I'll be back Courtney. Will you be okay here?" Carly asked as she gathered her belongings and looked at Courtney.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Courtney replied. "But Carly, don't do anything stupid." Courtney pleaded as she looked helplessly at Carly. Carly just smiled.  
  
  
  
"Nothing stupid," and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure?" Sonny spoke into his phone once he and Jason had reached his Pent House. "Alright, we're checking it out." Sonny replied and hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
"What did he say?" Jason questioned as he followed Sonny to the couch where Sonny retrieved his overcoat.   
  
  
  
"He said he saw Ric at the boat docks. Obviously he owns a boat in that area and is packing it up. He's trying to flee." Sonny informed Jason as he placed his coat comfortably over his shoulders and headed towards the door in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Well, let's get him." Jason encouraged Sonny and Sonny said nothing but lead Jason out the door.  
  
  
  
Once Jason and Sonny had reached the boat docks, Sonny recognized the boat in which he was described and stopped in place to face Jason.  
  
  
  
"Alright, this is it. You know what we have to do." Sonny spoke to Jason and they both released their hand guns from their jacket and walked cautiously to the boat where they were informed Ric would be found.  
  
  
  
Sonny quietly walked onto the back of the boat, while Jason crept up from the front, both carefully holding their guns out before them.  
  
  
  
"Hold it right there!" Jason heard Sonny scream and he quickly rushed to meet him, where he could see a person standing in the bottom deck of the boat. "Turn around right now, or I'll shoot!" Sonny screamed again, watching carefully as the person slowly turned to face their direction.  
  
  
  
"Sonny, it's me. Don't shoot."   
  
  
  
"Carly?" Sonny questioned with uncertainty as he lowered his gun to his side and narrowed his eyes to be certain. Jason shook his head in frustration and disbelief.  
  
  
  
"What the- What are you doing here?" Sonny inquired as he watched Carly slowly walk up the stairs which would lead her to an angry Sonny.  
  
  
  
"Carly, this is dangerous. You shouldn't be here." Jason lectured as he followed Carly with his eyes as she got closer.  
  
  
  
"I was trying to find Ric." She explained as her voice grew softer and softer. "I'm sorry."   
  
  
  
"Why are you here, Carly?" Sonny questioned sternly as Carly finally made her way to Sonny's side.  
  
  
  
"My guess is she wanted to kill me, Sonny." Sonny and Jason quickly turned around to find Ric standing in front of them with a gun aiming at their face. "Am I right Carly?" Ric questioned as he took a few steps closer to the three people standing before him. Sonny and Jason both drew up their guns and aimed them straight at Ric. "Well, I guess that's what you are all doing here. Except, where's Courtney? She can't join our party?" Ric questioned with a fake expression of concern, which quickly changed to an evil grin. "Ah, yes, Courtney is in the hospital. I sure hope the baby's okay."  
  
  
  
"Don't talk about Courtney, don't even think about her, or I'll kill you." Jason threatened and Ric just smiled.   
  
  
  
"What if I want to pray to her once she's dead?" Ric spoke coldly as he watched the three individual's face before him grow hostile and bitter. Ric watched as Carly reached her hand into her purse and revealed her own gun, as well. And all that could be heard throughout the darkness of the cold night was a loud scream overtaken by a gun shot- someone was shot, while someone else wiped blood off their hands. 


	11. 11

The three shocked individuals starred a gaped as they watched Ric fall helplessly to the floor while holding his bleeding wound with his shaken hand.   
  
  
  
"You…" Ric whispered impotently. "You will pay for this."   
  
  
  
"Stand back," Sonny demanded as he held out his arm before Carly's chest and slightly pushed her back. Carly watched in awe as Ric slowly began to fade away, lying motionless in his own blood.   
  
  
  
"Oh my God, Sonny," Carly uttered as she placed her hand over her mouth and dropped the gun she had been holding tightly in her grasp. "What did I do?"  
  
  
  
Sonny brushed off Carly's overwhelming excitement and stepped closer to Ric. He starred inventively at him.  
  
  
  
"He's dead," He stated, and Carly let out a terrified whimper as Jason starred with astonishment at the anxious woman.   
  
  
  
"Sonny," Carly wept as she threw her feeble body into his arms. "I didn't mean to, Sonny. I didn't even think. What are we going to do?"   
  
  
  
Sonny starred sternly at Jason. "You're not going to do anything. Jason and I will take care of it." Sonny explained as he gently rubbed Carly's back.  
  
  
  
"Sonny, I'm so sorry," Carly moaned helplessly in Sonny's tight entrapment.   
  
  
  
"I know. I know, sweetie. It's okay. Jason and I can take care of this. Go to the hospital and make sure Courtney's okay and no word of this to anyone. Understood?" Sonny lectured as he released his terrified wife from his tight embrace.   
  
  
  
"Yeah," Carly agreed as she shook her head inactively and wrapped herself in Sonny one last time.   
  
  
  
"Carly, go before anyone shows, and no word of this to anyone. If anyone asks where you were, you say you were at home with Michael." Jason instructed, and Carly's continuous tears dripped instantaneously from her eyes.   
  
  
  
"I'm a murderer," Carly expressed in a weak whisper. Sonny sympathetically raised his head slightly before taking Carly in his arms.   
  
  
  
"If it wasn't you it would have been me." Sonny clarified as he released Carly, once again, and gently pushed her towards the end of the boat.   
  
  
  
"I won't say anything," Carly confirmed to the two rushed men as Sonny carefully helped her step safely onto the dock.  
  
  
  
Once Carly was out of listening distance Sonny looked cautiously at Jason, whom starred right back at Sonny.  
  
  
  
"Let's take care of this," Sonny demanded and walked to Ric's lifeless body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Carly arrived in Courtney's room Courtney instantly greeted her with a friendly smile, which Carly forcefully returned.  
  
  
  
"Hey, hunny. How are you feeling?" Carly questioned as she took a comfortable seat aside from Courtney.   
  
  
  
"I'm feeling better. How are you? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Courtney replied as she spread a slight smile across her concerned face.  
  
  
  
"I did," Carly responded as she released a few old tears that have been forming since she had arrived at the hospital.  
  
  
  
"Carly, what happened?" Courtney inquired as she rose from her bed and leaned in closer to Carly, who sat motionless in aghast.  
  
  
  
"I killed him," Carly admitted as she threw her head back in disgust, and Courtney looked dumbfounded as Carly continued on. "I didn't mean to. I really didn't Courtney."   
  
  
  
"Well," Courtney finally spoke. "Where are Jason and Sonny?"   
  
  
  
"They're taking care of it. I don't know where they are, or what they're doing. Courtney, are you mad?" Carly interrogated as she looked helplessly at Courtney.  
  
  
  
"No. No, I'm not mad; I just hope that they can pull this off without getting in trouble." Courtney replied as she rubbed her face worriedly before looking back at Carly.  
  
  
  
"Do you realize what could happen to Jason and Sonny?" 


	12. 12

A.N: Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long to update…I've been having a bad case of writers block so this chapter isn't that good…but hopefully it will still be enjoyed…and hopefully I'll do them quicker next time—thanks for the reviews! I  
  
  
  
Courtney and Carly waited anxiously for Sonny and Jason's return.  
  
  
  
"Calm down, Carly." Courtney ordered as she placed a comforting hand atop of Carly's shoulder. "It's not good for the baby if you're upset like this."   
  
  
  
Carly starred helplessly at Courtney for a moment. "How can you be so calm? I killed a man and Sonny and Jason are out there somewhere cleaning up my mess. What did I do, Courtney? There's so much I…so much we can both lose." Carly uttered weakly as she placed her hand atop of Courtney's, which was still resting on her shoulder. Courtney revealed a weak smile in hopes to ease Carly's distress.   
  
  
  
"I'm terrified, Carly, but the only thing we can do right now is protect ourselves and our unborn children." Courtney explained as she released her hand from Carly's shoulder and placed in upon her lap.  
  
  
  
"I know you're right." Carly began as she returned Courtney's desperate smile. "It's so hard though." There was a comfortable moment of silence as each woman stared worriedly at each other. Their constant thoughts were interrupted when they heard the door to Courtney's hospital room open suddenly, and Jason and Sonny entered.   
  
  
  
"Sonny," Carly yelped enthusiastically as she greeted Sonny with a warm, tight hug. "What happened? Is everything okay?"   
  
  
  
Jason instantly walked towards Courtney and bent down to her bed and entrapped her in a tight hug, as well.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Courtney inquired as she ran her hands through Jason's hair and then down his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, everything's taken care of. Don't worry about anything." Jason voiced as he took a quick glance at Sonny, who was now holding Carly with one arm around her shoulder.   
  
  
  
"What did you do?" Carly questioned quietly as she starred seriously into Sonny's deep brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"There's no need to worry about that. All that matters is that we forget about what happened tonight. There's no need to talk about it any longer." Sonny lectured as he wrapped his arms around Carly once again.  
  
  
  
Courtney nodded her head in agreement and watched as Jason took a seat aside from Courtney. "How are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
"A lot better now that I know you two are safe." Courtney responded as she glanced from Jason to Sonny, and then returned her eyes back to Jason.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad."   
  
  
  
Sonny let out a quick sigh as he began to walk closer to Courtney. "You're probably exhausted. We should get going and let you rest."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I am pretty tired actually." Courtney began. "I'm being released tomorrow morning, so I think I might go to sleep early tonight."   
  
  
  
Jason looked at Sonny as he and Carly gathered their belongings and prepared to leave Courtney alone.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to stay here with Courtney," Jason stated, and changed his attention to Sonny and Carly.   
  
  
  
"No, Jason. You don't have to. Really, go ahead with them. Go get some sleep. I will be home tomorrow." Courtney explained as she shook her head in disapproval.  
  
  
  
"No, I want to stay here with you, unless, of course, you would rather be alone tonight. I guess I…"   
  
  
  
"No, I would love for you to stay here with me." Courtney agreed as she interrupted Jason.  
  
  
  
"Alright then, I will catch up you both tomorrow. Sonny, if anything happens. Call me." Jason ordered as he rose from his seat and walked closer to Sonny and Carly.  
  
  
  
"Everything will be fine. I'll see you both tomorrow." Sonny replied as he held up his hand which signaled a wordless goodbye to Courtney.   
  
  
  
Once Carly and Sonny had left Jason returned to his seat.  
  
  
  
"Go to sleep," Jason ordered with concern. "You should get a lot of rest now that you're pregnant."   
  
Courtney smiled sweetly as Jason as she scooted herself slowly towards the side of her hospital bed, and then patted the mattress with her hand beside her.  
  
  
  
"I'll sleep better with you right next to me," Courtney commented sweetly as she released a little laugh. Jason smiled widely as he starred lovingly at the angel before him.  
  
  
  
"Well, whatever helps you rest; I can't fight that." Jason joked as he accompanied Courtney on her bed and moved in slowly as he locked his lips with hers, delivering her a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Carly walked down the stairs as Sonny was searching through a pile of papers atop his desk.  
  
  
  
"Hey there," Carly spoke tiredly as she raised her arms in a relaxing stretch.   
  
  
  
"Good morning," Sonny replied as he ignored the unorganized paper work in front of him and turned his attention to his wife. "How are you feeling?"   
  
  
  
"A little sick, but I guess that's normal." Carly responded as she sat lazily on the couch, and Sonny accompanied her.  
  
  
  
"You need to eat a healthy breakfast." Sonny demanded as he rose from the couch and began towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Sonny, I'm not hungry!" Carly yelped, but Sonny had already stopped in middle of the living room when he heard someone screaming outside his door.  
  
  
  
"Let me in! I have a warrant!"   
  
  
  
Just as Sonny heard those words being loudly spoken outside his home the door quickly opened with a loud bang and Scott Baldwin and Taggert were standing before him.  
  
  
  
"Sonny Corrinthos," Scott began as she revealed the warrant that he held tightly in his grip. "Where were you last night?" 


	13. 13

A.N: Isn't General Hospital getting good?? Oh my God..all I've been doing lately while watching is scream!!! Anyway..here's my next chapter…  
  
Sonny's heart skipped a beat when his eyes caught Scott standing calmly before him with a legal warrant griped tightly in his hands, although Sonny's external presence proposed a different theory: peace.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about, Baldwin?" Sonny questioned as he narrowed his eyes in hatred.  
  
  
  
"I think you know. Ric's body was found along the shore this morning with a bullet wound in his chest, and I couldn't help but think of the mighty Sonny Corrinthos. I know you two have a war going on between the two of you. You just got tired and decided to kill him. So you shot him and tossed him overboard hoping that the evidence wouldn't be revealed. But it was, Corrinthos, and this time you're going away for a long time." Scott promised as a sly smile spread largely across his smug face. Scott pulled out his handcuffs which were placed firmly in his back pocket but stopped suddenly as an angry Carly rose to action.  
  
  
  
"Where's the proof, Scottie?" Carly began as she walked forcefully towards an active Scottie, and then proceeded on with her statement when she noticed a blank expression planted across his face. "That's what I thought. Now what the hell are you doing here?" She screamed as her arms flared angrily out as she began to walk closer to Scott, but Sonny's arms prevented her from doing so.  
  
  
  
"Don't say anything, Carly." Sonny demanded as he held her back, and watched carefully as she repositioned herself onto the couch. "Baldwin doesn't know what he's talking about, and one day he's going to get in trouble for it."   
  
  
  
"Was that a threat?" Scott asked as he tilted his head slightly to the left, but Sonny's face remained still.  
  
  
  
"Cuff him." Scottie demanded to Taggert as he held out the handcuffs that he was holding tightly in his grip as Taggert grabbed them and began acting upon Scott's demands.  
  
  
  
"This is crazy!" Carly yelped as she rose, once again, from the couch and watched in amazement as her husbands hands were being placed tightly in the handcuffs.   
  
  
  
"It's fine, Carly. Just stay here with Michael. I'll be back before you know it." Sonny explained as he was being escorted quickly out the open door by Taggert along his side.  
  
  
  
"Don't be too sure, Corrinthos. This may be the last time you ever smell the fresh air of freedom again."   
  
Once the door closed behind the three man's exit Carly jumped quickly to the phone.  
  
  
  
"Jason, Sonny was just taken to the police station. Ric's body was found this morning and Scott thinks that Sonny did it. Jason, bring my husband home. Please." Carly pleaded, and then hung up the phone once Jason had promised her Sonny's safe return. Carly sighed heavily and rubbed her hands upon her face, "What did I do?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have a seat," Scottie demanded once Sonny had arrived at the Police Station. Sonny reluctantly sat on the open chair where he was quickly cuffed to the desk which sat next to him.  
  
  
  
"You're word won't be good enough in court. You know that right, Baldwin." Sonny inquired as he revealed no distress from his containment within his uncomfortable seating arrangements.  
  
  
  
"Where were you last night, Sonny?" Scott asked firmly, ignoring Sonny's comment.  
  
  
  
"I was with my wife, Baldwin. Is that a crime?"   
  
  
  
Scott released a slight laugh before be bent over to Sonny's level.  
  
  
  
"The crime is killing Lansing. I know that you did it." Scott insisted as he kept his skeptical eyes placed firmly on Sonny.   
  
  
  
"First of all, Baldwin, I have an alibi so actually you don't know. And second of all if you don't get your face away from me I will do it for you." Sonny threatened as he tilted his head and released a large cocky smile, which automatically returned to a serious expression.  
  
  
  
"I'm the one who's making the threats now; not you. So I would keep your comments to yourself and corporate with me or I will book you for disrespecting the D.A; you got it?" Scott responded as he stood straight up and granted Sonny with a reasonable distance.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, as much as I like you, you're face a little hard to stand."   
  
  
  
Scott smiled with frustration as he looked angrily around the station to find Jason heading towards the two men.  
  
  
  
"Oh! If it isn't Morgan. Perhaps it was you. Maybe Sonny ordered you to murder Ric; his trusting right-hand man." Scott assumed as he turned his attention towards Jason, who was standing still before Scott with a blank expression across his face.  
  
  
  
"If you have no proof, Scottie, there's no reason to have Sonny here anymore." Jason explained as he positioned himself aside from Sonny.  
  
  
  
"Where were you last night, Morgan?" Scott inquired stressfully as he placed his hand down atop the desk which Sonny was locked to.  
  
  
  
"I was with Courtney. She's in the hospital and I was with her."   
  
  
  
Scottie's face lit up at Jason's explanation as he removed his hand from the desk and placed his against his chin. "Yes, Courtney's in the hospital because Ric placed her there, another reason why you would want him dead." Scott proposed as he released his hand from his face to reveal a wide grin across his face, but once again, Jason remained silent.  
  
  
  
"Alright, if you don't want to talk now, I promise you I will hunt you both down. I know it was you two who was behind this, and once I get the proof to book you both away, trust me, you'll know." Scott promised as he released Sonny from the desk and watched carefully as the two men walked casually out the door.  
  
  
  
Once Jason and Sonny returned to the Pent House, Carly and Courtney were sitting on the couch, and Carly looked worried.   
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Sonny inquired as he made a welcoming and wanted entrance. Carly's eyes lit up as she rushed quickly into her husbands arms. "Sonny! Thank God! I was afraid you were going to—" Carly began but was forced to remain silent as Sonny placed his hand gently onto her active lips.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Sonny promised as his wandering eyes focused on Courtney, who was now being held in Jason's tight entrapment. "I'm glad to see you're home."   
  
  
  
"Same here," Courtney responded as she released a wide grin. Just as they began to finish their reunion, the phone rang blatantly atop Sonny's desk.   
  
  
  
"I got it," Carly offered as she sprinted casually to the active phone.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" She answered as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "What?" She questioned worriedly as she starred, eyes wide open, at Sonny. Sonny began to walk towards his terrified wife just as Carly slowly placed the phone back to its current position, and starred blankly at the floor.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Sonny inquired as he starred curiously at Carly. Carly raised her head slowly to face her husband.  
  
  
  
"Someone was there the night I killed Ric. They saw me." 


	14. 14

Carly looked terrified as she gaped speechless at the three loved ones that stood before her revealing a look of shock.  
  
  
  
"Who was it?" Sonny finally spoke as he began to close the gap that stood between him and his anxious wife. Carly looked dumbfounded at the telephone as if she was expecting it to ring again, but after a moment of dead silence she glanced slowly to her husband.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. He didn't say his name." Carly explained as she threw her trembling hand over her mouth and slowly walked into her husbands welcoming arms.   
  
  
  
"It's okay; we'll figure out who saw you and Jason and I will take care of it. It was a man?" Sonny inquired, lowering his head slightly to look at Carly, but only catching a quick glimpse at the top of her head. Carly released her head from Sonny's shoulder and looked hopefully at him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it was a man's voice." She confirmed.  
  
  
  
"Sonny, someone could have easily used a voice box to transform their voice to sound like a man." Jason jumped in as he held Courtney's hand tightly in his.  
  
  
  
"Why would anyone go through all that trouble?" Courtney questioned. "I mean, wouldn't you think they would want to blackmail Carly in hopes they could get something they want. Like money or something?"  
  
  
  
Sonny rubbed his head anxiously with the palms of his hands.   
  
  
  
"What did they say to you, Carly?"  
  
  
  
"They said that they know who killed Ric. I asked what they were talking about and they laughed and said it was me and that they saw me shoot him, but that was it." Carly explained as she observed Jason and Sonny with an intense look of regret. "What did I get us into? I'm going to jail. They're going to tell Scott and I will be locked up forever. Away from you guys; away from Michael; away from Bobbie; I will never see-"   
  
  
  
"I will take care of it. You're not going anywhere." Sonny interrupted as he wrapped his comforting arm around his worried wife and held in tight entrapment. "They'll call back, and when they do, we'll be ready for it."   
  
The four individuals sat, an hour later, on the couch planning out their actions to attempt to rescue Carly for the danger she faced when the phone, once again, began to ring. Without a word Sonny immediately rose from his position and headed towards the blatant phone.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," He spoke coldly, and as the person on the other end began to talk Sonny glanced to the three attentive people and nodded his head. "Who is this and what do you want?" Once again, he gazed at the Jason, Carly, and Courtney during his conversation. "Alright, just tell me what you want and let's settle this." Sonny awaited quietly on the other end while the anonymous caller replied. "Alright, I'll meet you." Sonny finally added before he hung up the phone, but remained standing aside from his desk looking elsewhere but the people who sat before him.  
  
  
  
"Sonny, what happened?" Once Sonny turned to face her, she recognized an intense feeling of frustration and anger across his face.   
  
  
  
"He wants money; that's what I figured."   
  
  
  
"How much?" Jason asked as he, too, rose from the couch.  
  
  
  
"Million," Sonny informed him, and Jason's eyes grew with astonishment.   
  
  
  
"Did he reveal himself?"  
  
  
  
"No."   
  
  
  
Carly bounded quickly from the couch, but remained close to the couch beside her. "Sonny, I am so sorry." She pleaded.  
  
  
  
"Now you know what happens when you act before you think. This time we may get away with it, but there can't be a next time. Do you understand?" Sonny lectured.  
  
  
  
Carly said nothing but nodded her head in agreement. Sonny starred for a longer moment at Carly before rubbing his hands anxiously together and drawing his attention to Jason.  
  
  
  
"Let's do this."   
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Courtney inquired worriedly as she watched the two eager men gather their belongings, preparing to leave.  
  
  
  
"That's not important, but what is important is you two need to stay out of it from here out. I don't need you two in this any farther." Sonny confirmed as she threw on his overcoat and headed up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"He's getting his gun, isn't he?" Carly concluded once Sonny was out of sight.  
  
  
  
"Sonny's right; you both need to stay out of this."   
  
  
  
"Are you going to pay him?" Courtney inquired, ignoring Jason's comment, but Jason said nothing as he watched Sonny walk down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Jason asked once Sonny was back into the living room.  
  
  
  
"Let's go," and with that the two men were out of sight. 


	15. 15

A.N: Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter…I've had a lot of things going on this past week…sorry for the wait!  
  
  
  
Sonny and Jason made it quickly to the agreed meeting place: the peer. Once the two men arrived there the only other individual in sight was A.J Quatermaine.  
  
  
  
"Get out of here A.J." Sonny ordered forcefully as he turned his head casually in all directions for any sign of other company. A.J said nothing but crossed his arms smugly in front of his chest and revealed a sly smile, which caused Sonny and Jason's nerves to rise.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to stand there like a jackass, or are you going to leave like I said? Will I be forced to escort you?" Sonny threatened as he, too, crossed his arms in front of his chest, representing anger and annoyance. Jason, however, looked curious at A.J's smugness.   
  
  
  
"Why would I leave," A.J began as he unfolded his arms from his chest and hung them lifelessly to his side, continuing to smile rather proudly. A.J proceeded on, "If you asked me to meet you here?"   
  
  
  
Sonny's eyes narrowed as if he didn't quite correctly comprehend the words that A.J had just bluntly spoken. "Excuse me?" Sonny finally spoke as he raised his arm and pointed angrily at A.J's head as if he wished a gun was placed there. "You…" Sonny's voice trailed off as he turned around once again to recoup his strength and took a quick glance at his right hand man, whom looked just as surprised as Sonny did. "You're the one who caused my wife so much stress?"   
  
  
  
A.J looked smugger then ever; he appeared to be aware that he had the upper hand upon Sonny.  
  
  
  
"It's better then calling the cops and telling them what I saw, isn't it?" A.J voiced with a tone of sarcasm.  
  
  
  
"You leave my family out of this. No matter what you think you saw or didn't see, my wife isn't to be involved in this, understood?" Sonny demanded as he, once again, raised his arm as he spoke aggressively.  
  
  
  
"I think I'm the one who is calling the shots now, Sonny. I could easily go to the cops and tell them what I saw. Michael would be under my custody before you know what hit you. Don't push me, Sonny." A.J threatened as he began to reveal agitation, and what appeared to Sonny, a hint of fear.  
  
  
  
"You don't know what you saw. You're an alcoholic. You're making up rubbish to get to Michael. He's worth more then manipulation, A.J."   
  
  
  
"I know what I saw. I saw—"  
  
  
  
"Where's your proof? Huh? Go ahead; go to the cops. Go spill your heart out to Baldwin. But just know that once this passes by you'll be the one who won't know what hit you."   
  
  
  
A.J's smile instantly turned into a baffled frown. He starred at the two men standing before him and stuck his hands nervously into the pockets of his khakis, then automatically released them and raised his arm and pointed it in Sonny's direction.  
  
  
  
"You're not going to get away with this."  
  
  
  
Sonny took a few slow steps closer to A.J until he was almost in arm length with him, which caused A.J to automatically lower his arm back to his side.  
  
  
  
"It looks like I just did. And don't ever point to me." Sonny scolded as he released an intimidating smile, and even his dimples looked poisonous.   
  
  
  
"Don't ever underestimate me." A.J shot back. "I got you two and Carly wrapped around my finger and you don't even see it. Open your eyes, Sonny. It's over." A.J said at last before he turned the other direction and headed quickly up the stairs, turning his back to check the position of Sonny and Jason.  
  
  
  
"Keep walking," Jason shout out behind him, and A.J began at a fast pace before he turned the corner and vanished from sight.  
  
  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Jason finally said once he was sure they were the only ones present.  
  
  
  
"I hope he knows what he just did." Sonny replied as he turned his head and looked, once again, at the lonely docks in which A.J had just disappeared. 


	16. 16

Jason and Sonny carelessly threw their coats atop the couch once they had returned from their meeting. Carly and Courtney were still there anxiously waiting for their safe return.  
  
  
  
"What happened? Are you two okay?" Carly quickly questioned as she and Courtney rose eagerly from the couch and sprinted to the arms of their loved ones.   
  
  
  
"Everything's fine. It's all taken care of." Sonny explained in desperate attempt to ease both Carly and Courtney's conscience, but instead of Carly releasing a relieved smile, she backed away and placed a shaken hand over her mouth.  
  
  
  
"You didn't…" She began after a moment of awe. Courtney, as well, allowed herself reasonable distance from Jason and looked frantically into his deep blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Did you guys kill him?" Courtney said completing Carly's disturbed thoughts.  
  
  
  
"We didn't have to." Sonny explained as he nervously rubbed his nose with his finger and took a comfortable seat on the couch, where Carly quickly joined him.  
  
  
  
"So it's over?" Carly inquired hopefully.  
  
  
  
"It's over."   
  
  
  
"Who was it?" Courtney asked curiously as she stepped in sight of Carly and Sonny who, at the same time, locked their eyes with hers.   
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter now." Sonny said and rose from the couch and turned his back to the two women as he walked to his desk and stared bitterly at the scattered papers that lay atop his desk.  
  
  
  
"It does matter, Sonny. It matters to me. I killed a man and there was a witness who saw me. I mean, I need to know who I should keep my distance from; who I should watch my back---"  
  
  
  
"No one is going to touch you." Sonny forcefully said as he quickly turned around to face Carly, interrupting her disturbed thoughts. "This person is not important anymore. Let's forget about it and move on."   
  
  
  
"Sonny, can I talk to you for a second?" Courtney quietly questioned as if she was almost afraid to confront him.  
  
  
  
Sonny stood silent for a moment before nodding his head slightly to her inquiry.   
  
  
  
Carly looked from the Courtney to Sonny and they both looked back at her.  
  
  
  
"I'm not leaving," She fought forcefully as she rose from the couch and shook her head continuously with disapproval. "No way, I'm sorry Courtney but anything you can tell my husband, you can tell me, too." Carly argued, making sure when she said "my husband" it was loud and drawn out.   
  
  
  
Courtney released a small smile that pleaded for Carly's disappearance.  
  
  
  
"Please, Carly." Courtney begged, and Carly, once again, suspiciously eyed the three individuals.   
  
  
  
"Fine! I'm going." Carly reluctantly agreed as she turned her back to the three people whom where watching her and without another word, left the room and headed up the stairs. Once Carly was out of sight, Sonny looked at Courtney.  
  
  
  
"Alright, what is it," Sonny asked with a tone of both annoyance and worrisome.   
  
  
  
"Listen, I was here with Carly the whole time you two were out solving this…this…accident. I sympathize with her and I don't think you guys know what's she's going through with this." Courtney admitted as she looked back and forth from Jason to Sonny.  
  
  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Jason asked as she narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
  
  
  
Courtney looked at Jason for a few silent seconds then focused her attention back to Sonny. "I think you should tell her everything. Tell her who.." Before Courtney could say her last part, her thoughts were interrupted by a disapproving laugh that voiced from Sonny's mouth.  
  
  
  
"What?" Courtney asked with annoyance. "I'm being completely serious. Don't underestimate your wife, Sonny. If you put her in a situation like this, she might act of out revenge, and you know this." Courtney fought, which made Sonny abruptly end his laughing, but a nervous smile was still placed firmly across his speechless face."  
  
  
  
"Courtney, is Carly planning something? If she is, you have to tell us now." Jason ordered as he placed his hand upon her shoulder and gently turned her body so she was facing him.   
  
  
  
"No, not that I know of, but I know as well as you two that Carly doesn't sit back and let things happen. She's a fighter. If you two don't tell her who it is, she will find out for herself in a more unprofessional, dangerous way; and you two know it." There was a moment of silence before Sonny finally spoke.  
  
  
  
"Carly! You can come back down here." Sonny yelled but there was no answer and Carly wasn't rushing down the stairs to question their conversation.  
  
  
  
"Carly, please come back down here!" Sonny screamed again, but once again, there was no sign of Carly.   
  
  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Courtney offered as she sprinted quickly to the stairs.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to do with her sometimes," Sonny commented, but before Jason could reply there was a loud scream coming from the top of the stairs. Jason and Sonny began to rush quickly to the stairs but only reached to the end of the stairs when Courtney met them from the top.  
  
  
  
"Call an ambulance. Carly's in labor." 


	17. 17

The employee's of General Hospital quickly rushed to Carly's side once Carly, Jason, Courtney, and Sonny had arrived. Carly's arm hung lifelessly over the shoulder of Sonny, and Sonny held Carly steady as she continuously attempted to take a fall weakly to the ground.  
  
  
  
"What's going on," asked one of the nurses as she placed a comforting hand over Carly's shoulder.   
  
  
  
Carly looked joyously and painfully at the concerned nurse, "My husband and I are having a baby." A bright smile spread largely over Carly's discolored face.   
  
  
  
The nurse flashed a quick smile of congratulants and before replying "wait here," and rushing off to the counter.  
  
  
  
"Carly!" Carly turned slowly to find Bobby.  
  
  
  
"Mommy," Carly sighed with relief and she raised her arms to welcome her mother's tight, comforting hug.   
  
  
  
"Ma'am?" Carly detached herself from her mother and turned to find that there was a wheel chair waiting for her company.   
  
  
  
"This is it Grandma," Carly whispered as she comfortably sat into the wheel chair and gave her husband one last hug before leaving into her hospital bed.   
  
  
  
Once Carly had entered the room and was out of sight one of the woman approached Sonny with a warm smile.  
  
  
  
"Hello Mr. Corithos. Would you like to be an assistant throughout your wife's pregnancy?"   
  
  
  
Sonny starred blankly into the doctor's eyes and nodded his head defiantly, "Yes."   
  
  
  
"Alright then; let's go get you changed," the doctor addressed and walked off towards Carly's room, and Sonny was right behind her.  
  
  
  
"Isn't this exciting?" Courtney yelped excitedly as she rubbed her hands eagerly together. "I mean, they have been waiting for so long, and finally…they got what they both wanted more than anything-a family." Courtney's smile grew even larger as she rubbed her stomach gently and said slowly, "and we will have it soon, too."   
  
  
  
Jason gazed lovingly into Courtney's eyes before leaning in and kissing her on her forehead. "Let's go," Jason whispered as he nodded his head towards Carly's room wrapped his arm lightly around Courtney's shoulder.   
  
  
  
Once Jason and Courtney had arrived Carly was resting in the hospital bed rubbing her stomach.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys," Carly welcomed as a large smile. "They said it may be a while before my contractions are less distant. Right now they're…" Carly's words painfully trailed off as she took in a large breath of air and tightly held onto her stomach. Carly began to whimper in pain as she grabbed hold of Jason's hand and held it tightly in her grasp.   
  
  
  
"Where's Sonny?" Carly screamed between her continuous squirms and whimpers.   
  
  
  
"He's coming; don't worry," Courtney explained softly as she eyed a pained Jason. Courtney could tell that Jason was fighting to hide the pain he was feeling in his right hand, although the sour expression settled across his red face told Courtney he was anticipating Sonny's presence.   
  
  
  
Finally Carly released her grip from Jason's hand and eased, once again, comfortably into her hospital bed. "I think the contractions are getting closer to one another," Carly informed Jason and Courtney, who both took a seat next to Carly.  
  
  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Carly." Courtney smiled as she gave Carly a tight hug, being careful not to lean on too hard on the baby.   
  
  
  
"How is everything?" Courtney turned behind her to see the Sonny and the nurse enter into Carly's room.   
  
  
  
"Sonny! Don 't leave me. Please?" Carly pleaded as she tightly grabbed Sonny's jacket and held it stubbornly in her shaken hand.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I'm staying right here at your side." Sonny softly whispered as he took hold of Carly's hand and kissed it lightly as he replaced it back onto her mattress.   
  
  
  
"We'll be right here with you, too, Carly." Jason added; Courtney nodded.  
  
  
  
"Well, you dilation looks good. I think we're ready to deliver this baby." The nurse said as she slipped on her safety gloves and three other doctors prepared for the delivery as well.  
  
  
  
"This is it." Carly whispered as she held Sonny's hand tightly in hers and revealed a contagious grin that caused everyone else present to smile as well, and a single tear slid down Carly's face.  
  
  
  
"This is it." Sonny repeated softly as he kissed Carly lightly on the forehead.  
  
  
  
Carly began to scream and whimper in pain again as she held Sonny's hand more aggressively in hers. Sonny revealed slight discomfort, but the pain appeared to be no concern.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're doing great, Carly," The doctor continued to say in encouragement hours after they began. It was clear to everyone in the room that Carly was terribly uncomfortable, and the pain was beginning to become unbearable.   
  
  
  
"Come one Carly; keep going. You have to push." Sonny eagerly encouraged Carly, as he still held on tightly to her shaken and sweaty hand.  
  
  
  
"I can't…" Carly whimpered with exhaustion. "You're just going to have to tell this baby to stay in there for a while because I…." Carly began but stopped mid-sentence from the pain that arose in her stomach.   
  
  
  
"One more push, Carly and that should do it." The doctor informed Carly. The room lit up with the smiling faces that appeared on each person's face at that moment, but the loud screams of a baby's cry was all that anyone could hear. 


	18. 18

General Hospital was fulfilled by the distinct cries that overpowered ordinary doctors mumbling their daily words or whistling their melodies.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Corithos, you have a healthy and beautiful baby boy."  
  
  
  
Carly released a weak whimper as she met her eyes with the beautiful boy that she had brought in the world. The doctor allowed Carly to hold her baby first, and as Carly's fingers touched her son, the continuous cries that fulfilled the room suddenly stopped.   
  
  
  
"He knows," Courtney said as a tear rolled down her cheek and she rubbed her stomach to feel the life of her own child growing inside her.  
  
  
  
"Sonny, come and hold your son." Carly whispered as she looked lovingly into her husbands eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Sonny began to cry.  
  
  
  
"I never thought I had the right to be a father. Things happened, or didn't happen." Sonny said as he wiped the remaining tears from his face and bent down to his son. Sonny gently placed his hand onto his son's hand and almost instantly, his son lightly grabbed onto Sonny's pinky. The room grew silent as everyone watched emotionally as Sonny and his new-born son, without word, told each other they loved one another.   
  
  
  
"What should we name him?" Carly finally spoke and everyone's eyes met Carly.   
  
  
  
"How about Morgan," Sonny reasoned after a moment of silence. Jason looked up into Sonny's eyes, although he couldn't seem to speak.  
  
  
  
"I figure you have always been there for me and Carly. You were a father to Michael when we couldn't be, and you were like a brother to me and Carly."   
  
  
  
Jason looked at Carly as if to confirm that she agreed with Sonny's statement.   
  
  
  
"I think that's perfect," Carly agreed as she smiled and looked down at her son.  
  
  
  
"Hello Morgan."   
  
  
  
Jason remained speechless, but held out his hand for Sonny to grab. Sonny looked confusingly down at Jason's lonely hand and back up at in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Get over here," Sonny ordered as he refused the offered hand-shake and pulled Jason in for a comforting hug.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Sonny. I am so happy for you and Carly." Jason finally spoke, and it was clear to everyone present that his voice seemed weak as if he was holding back the forceful tears.   
  
  
  
"It will be you two soon," Carly admitted as she looked at Morgan and them at Jason and Courtney.  
  
  
  
"Jason, hold him." Carly ordered and she carefully rose Morgan from her chest and into Jason's welcoming arms.  
  
  
  
"You're right, Carly. Soon it will be me and Courtney, and it will be the happiest day of my life." Jason smiled as he wrapped his free arm around Courtney, as one of the stubborn tears that was trying to hard to reveal itself finally succeeded, and it rolled slowly from his cheek onto the floor.   
  
A.N: Sorry this chapter is really short. I was in a hurry when I wrote it so it may not even be written that well. Isabelle, I offered the name Morgan for your story so when you decided you didn't want to use it…I thought I would ? Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. !! Thanks for the reviews. And if you guys have a new uploaded chapter, just let me know because I am so bad at checking these things out. Thanks, love ya all! 


End file.
